Shield Of Justice
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: My version of the Shield life before the wwe and during will update when possible Roman Reign's x Oc, rated M for later chapters I own nothing please review would like to know what people think and if anything should be changed don't mind criticism but please no flames Chapter 22 up enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Florida Champion Wrestling, Dean looked up at the sign as he walked into the building passing a few other wrestlers as he went, Dean made his way to the locker room.

Once inside he heard everyone talking about something when he spotted Seth Rollins and Leakee AKA Roman Reigns, Dean smiled "so what's the gossip for, when did this lot turn into divas?" Seth smirked and put his arm around Dean's shoulder leaning in next to his ear "we have new blood in the midsts bro" Dean smirked and nodded "Divas or Superstar?" Roman looked at the pair "no one knows that's what the gossip is about all we know is their name is Angel Leon" Dean nodded and shrugged off Seth's arm from his shoulder to get ready.

Meanwhile in William Regal's office "ah Angel how have you been?" he asked as he looked up from his paperwork a tall slightly muscular figure stood in front of him "good thanks Mr. Regal, Who am I fighting tonight?" William looked at Angel and smiled "Leakee, his real name is Roman Reigns" nodding Angel walked out of the office and towards the locker rooms.

Angel got ready for the fight, once they were ready a stage hand come to get them.

"This match is set for one fall from Pensacola Florida weighting in at 265 pound Leakee" Roman walked out of the curtain, Once Roman made his way to the ring the ring announcer raised her mic again "and his opponent from Greenwich Connecticut, Angel Leon" the crowd erupted as Angel made their way down to the ring, Seth and Dean watched from the locker room in shock, even Roman was shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth and Dean watched from the locker room in shock, even Roman was shocked he opened and closed his mouth a few times as Angel made their way to the squared circle, "your a girl" Angel smirked as she looked Roman up and down, the bell rang and Roman looked between Angel and William Regal who nodded.

Angel and Roman locked arms Roman tried to push Angel back when she ducked under his arm and flipped him on his back, Roman looked up at the lights while Angel posed on the ring posts the crowd cheered Roman sat up and looked at the tall slightly muscular women in front of him frowning when William Regal gave him a look of disapproval, Angel jumped down from the ring post and turned around to face Roman who was sat on the floor still sighing to herself she kicked him in the chest then the back moving to his level "stop sitting around doing nothing you need to fight" Roman snapped out of his daze and got up.

Roman and Angel locked arms again Angel backed off and let Roman have the upper hand during the match when William nodded at her Angel clotheslined Roman making him fall on his backside, Angel grabbed his arms pulling him backwards Angel jumped making Roman's back to hit her knees Roman rolled onto his side clutching his back Angel moved over and pinned him the ref counted to 2 and a half when Roman kicked out "I'm gonna win" Roman growled as he tried to get up Angel smirked and moved away the two fought for a few more minutes.

Roman was leaning over the top rope trying to catch his breath after Angel had just tried to use a neck-breaker on him Roman didn't notice Angel as she jumped over the ropes, Angel landed on her feet and punched Roman in the face making him fall back on the mat, grabbing the ropes pulling herself up Angel stood on the ropes before jumping off of the rope hitting her elbow into Roman's chest, Angel covered him and got the 3 count everyone cheered as Angel stood victorious.

Angel looked down at Roman and held her hand out for him "Names Angel Leon nice to meet you Leakee" Roman stared bewildered at her then once his senses returned he grabbed her hand Angel helped him up "Leakee, your one hell of a chick" Angel smiled and raised their linked hands.

The crowd cheered as the two headed backstage everyone was waiting Roman glared at everyone as they looked at him "hey Leakee next time read over the script I thought you was gonna have a heart attack out there" Angel said smiling at him Roman nodded "Names Roman Reigns Leakee is my ring name" Angel nodded "damn dude you basically got your ass kicked by a girl and a hot one at that" Seth said as Roman joined him and Dean.

Angel walked over "you must be Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, William told me about you guys says your really great wrestlers, sorry if I embarrassed you Roman, William wanted me to test my skills against you" Roman nodded smiling "ah don't worry about it I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow" Dean looked at the two and grinned nudging Seth, Seth grinned as well "hey Leakee what's it like to be beat by a girl who's smaller than you" some of the other wrestlers laughed Angel glared at them, she walked over to the male who spoke and slapped him round the face.

Everyone looked at her as the sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded around the back "watch you damn mouth, if you think your going to make it to the wwe with that attitude then your wrong" Roman, Seth and Dean looked at her as she walked off "damn that girl is hot" one of the men said as they watched her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week and a half since Angel's arrival and FCW and a lot of people don't like her, Angel walked down to the gorilla position to watch Roman's match against Seth and Dean.

Angel smiled as she watched them "well, well what do we have here" Angel turned around and saw a few of the males from the locker room "Angel Leon, what a curious name and a curious women, thinking she could stroll in here like she owns the place it's time you learnt your lesson" Angel glared at them and turned back to the fight "I have nothing to say to you so leave" the men scoffed and grabbed her Angel fought back managing to escape from them she ran through the backstage area, Angel ran trying to make it to her locker room but didn't as one of the males grabbed her hair and yanked her back Angel cried out as her hair was pulled.

The men gathered around her each throwing kicks and punches at her, they left her on the floor nursing a few bruises and a sprained ankle, Angel tried to get up but pain shot through her like lightning "damn it" Angel cursed a few times under her breath and she tried to move from the middle of the floor when she heard voices approaching, Angel looked up as she heard a concerned voice "Angel, what happened to you are you okay?" Angel looked up at Seth's frowning face "fine just some of the locker room doesn't like me that's all" Roman and Dean shared a look before Roman moved to pick Angel up from the floor "let's go to the medics" Angel nodded and rested her head against Roman's chest Angel closed her eyes as they made their way to the medic room.

Roman notice Angel's breathing had evened out and she was asleep in his arms smiling softly Roman tried to keep his arms from moving to much so he didn't wake her up Dean and Seth were smirking behind Roman's back "he's so in love with her" Dean whispered to Seth who nodded, the four of them arrived at the medics not long after, Roman placed Angel on the makeshift bed as the trainers looked over her "she'll be fine, she just needs some rest but I suggest someone stays with her she'll be in pain when she wakes up just give her some painkillers, lots of water and an ice pack for her ankle" the boys nodded "we'll pick her up once we've got changed" the trainer nodded as Roman, Seth and Dean left the room.

They headed back to the locker room once they got there they could hear the other males go on about how they beat up Angel "let's see if that knocks that chick down a couple of pegs" the guys laughed Dean and Seth moved back as Roman's body shook with rage "Roman we will deal with them later lets get Angel and get out of here" Roman took a deep to calm himself the three walked into the locker room Dean noticed it got eerie quiet Seth kept his head down shoving his clothes in his bag he waited for Roman and Dean the three decided to shower back at Roman's since he lived near the building the grabbed their stuff, walked out of the locker room and down the corridor "we're not liked here to" Seth said as he ran his fingers through his hair Dean nodded keeping an eye on their giant friend "Seth go get Angel's bag from her locker room it's down that corridor to the right" Seth nodded and ran down the corridor to get Angel's stuff Dean watched Seth leave them "Roman give me the keys to the car I'll get it from the parking lot" Roman nodded and passed Dean his car keys.

Dean went after Seth who was stood in Angel's locker room "yo Seth you ready Bro" Dean walked inside and saw the posters that hung on the walls of wwe Superstars and a few picture of different cities.

Dean watched as Seth took them down carefully and put the in a neat pile "Seth is everything okay?" Seth nodded "I was just thinking why would they want to hurt her" Dean looked at his friend with concern Seth always did a soft spot for women that got hurt, sighing softly Dean helped Seth get all of the stuff down and packed away "let's go to the car" Seth nodded and put Angel's bag over his shoulder.

Once they got to the car they saw Roman waiting with Angel stood leaning against him "hey thanks for helping me and getting my stuff" Seth smiled and helped Dean put everything in the boot the four got in the car Dean driving and Seth next to him while Angel and Roman sat in the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got to the car they saw Roman waiting with Angel stood leaning against him "hey thanks for helping me and getting my stuff" Seth smiled and helped Dean put everything in the boot the four got in the car Dean driving and Seth next to him while Angel and Roman sat in the back.

Roman put his arm around Angel's waist as she rested her head on his broad shoulders "thank you, all of you for today" Seth turned his head to look back at his best friend and Angel "It's okay Angel, we are a shield and we are about principle, honour we are your shield and we will be your shield a shield against anyone that is unjust to you" Dean and Roman smiled at Seth's little speech, Roman felt Angel shift against him hiding her face in his chest "Angel are you aright?" Angel nodded sniffing slightly "well done Seth you made her cry" Dean pointed out as he turned right up Roman's drive way Seth panicked "Angel sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I swear" Angel sniffed again as Roman pulled her closer glaring slightly at Seth who looked scared.

Roman pulled Angel back a bit a wiped the tears that ran freely down her cheeks "sorry I got your top wet" Angel said as she ran her fingers over the wet patch "don't worry I'm going to get changed soon anyway" Dean cleared his throat and looked back at the pair "well if you hadn't noticed were back already and Seth stop that will you" Roman and Angel looked at Seth who was running his fingers through his hair mumbling "I made a girl cry, I feel so bad, why did I have to say that" Angel giggled and tapped Seth's arm "It's fine Seth, I promise" Seth nodded feeling a bit better.

The four got out of the car and got their things before heading inside Angel looked around amazed "make yourself at home Angel you can use the spare room if you want" Angel nodded and limped around the house, Seth noticed her limping and walked up behind her and lifted her in the air making Angel scream, Dean and Roman laughed as Seth ran around the lounge as Angel giggled and shouted at him, After a few minutes Seth put her down on the couch and sat next to her both smiled and laughed "Angel how about some painkillers for your ankle?" Dean asked from the kitchen were Roman and himself were making some food for them Angel nodded as Seth tried to find something to watch on TV.

Dean walked over to Angel and handed her the painkillers and water Dean ruffled Seth's hair making him frown as he tried to sort his hair out Angel giggled as Seth managed to mess his hair up more "come here sit on the floor" Seth did as Angel had asked and sat in front of her Angel ran her fingers through Seth's hair parting the tangled strands Angel started to massage Seth's head making him moan lowly as he slowly relaxed, Angel moved her hands from Seth's hair to his shoulders, Dean and Roman watched the two smiling to themselves "she's a great person Roman don't let her go" Roman looked at Dean frowning "I saw the look you gave her the other day It's obvious that you love her" Roman nodded thoughtfully and turned back to the food he was cooking.

Once they had all had some food and cleaned up Dean and Seth decided to stay the night, they each took turns having a shower or bath, once they were all clean and dressed again well most of them, Angel walked into the lounge a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body "umm guy you don't have any spare clothes do you I've only got my street clothes and ring gear" the guys blushed when Roman stood up and wordlessly walked to his room returning a few moments later with a pair of loose baseball shorts and a top way to big for Angel's slightly muscular body Angel smiled and walked back out of the room to the spare room next to Roman's the room opposite was Seth and Dean's for when they stayed over like that night.

Angel walked back into the lounge once she was dressed Seth looked up as she entered the room and smiled "A bit big but don't worry Angel" Angel nodded and walked over to the boys Dean and Seth occupied one sofa leaving only the other sofa that Roman was lying down on Roman moved his legs to the floor to let Angel sit down, Angel curled her legs beneath her and moved Roman's legs back on the sofa so they covered her lower body, Roman looked at Angel as she watched the TV, he turned back to the TV he saw Dean and Seth grinning at him out of the corner of his eye he glared at the two as they grinned at him sighing Roman pulled his feet away from Angel and stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman looked at Angel as she watched the TV, he turned back to the TV he saw Dean and Seth grinning at him out of the corner of his eye he glared at the two as they grinned at him sighing Roman pulled his feet away from Angel and stood up.

Angel frowned as she looked at Roman as he walked away from the group, Dean and Seth watched as their friend left the room going out on the back porch, Angel looked at Dean and Seth "you guy need to stop teasing him" she said as she walked after Roman, Dean blinked and turned to Seth who was glaring at him "hey don't give me that look you were doing it to" Seth sighed but nodded the two carried on watching TV.

Angel walked outside and saw Roman leaning against the porch that lead on to his garden Angel walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm "Roman look just ignore them their just jealous" Roman looked down at Angel and nodded, Roman wrapped his arms around Angel's waist holding her close to his chest, Roman rested his chin on Angel's head "Roman there's something I need to talk to you about" Roman hummed, Angel moved from Roman chest and took a hold of his hand leading him back into the house and over to the sofas "Dean, Seth I've got something to tell you" Seth and Dean looked at Angel as she sat down with Roman "you two are going out, whoa that was quick, congratulation" Angel glared at Seth.

Angel waited till Seth stopped talking "I'm not who you think I am, My name is Angel but It's Angel Leon Rose Levesque, I'm Paul Levesque daughter" Dean opened and closed his mouth while Seth looked at Angel with wide eyes, Angel turned to Roman who was looking at the floor "so your already in the wwe, then why are you here?" Angel took a deep breath "I came here to see who I could take to the main stage with me and I've chosen you three, you'll be known as the Shield a group that shall right the injustice things that have happened with in the wwe, you are the hounds of justice" Angel let the information sink in.

Angel jumped when Seth started to shout and jump about Roman wrapped one arm around Angel's waist pulling her closer to him "I thought you were going to say you were leaving us lot" Angel took a hold of Roman's cheek and kissed him on the lips "I'll never leave you guys you've helped me the least I could do is return to the wwe with you" Seth stopped jumping and looked at Dean.

"Dean are you okay" Roman and Angel looked at Dean as he closed his eyes "I...I just can't believe, you tricked us" Dean looked at Angel, Angel nodded "And I'm sorry Dean but I had to the only person who knew about me was William Regal he works under me since I'm the person who recruits all of the new talent, John Laurinaitis also works under me they over see the training facilities and when they think the have good talent I come out of the wwe on injury to see for myself" Dean nodded as did Seth and Roman.

"So when are you due back?" Roman asked his fingers lacing through Angel's giving her hand a small squeeze "well that's why I had to talk to you all I leave at the end of the week and your coming with me so you lot need to pack enough clothes for 5 months we leave at 6am we should get to the last house show of the week so you can get use to the superstars and divas" the boys nodded then Seth yawned followed by Angel "guess we should all head to bed" Dean said before yawning Roman nodded in agreement and stood up pulling Angel up as well the pair walked towards Roman's room while Seth and Dean walked towards theirs.

Roman walked over to the bed while Angel looked at his room smiling at all of the pictures that lined the walls "come on you can look at them in the morning" Angel nodded and walked over to the bed, Angel climbed into bed next to Roman and cuddled up to him, Roman kissed Angel's forehead and wrapped her up in his arms so her head rested on his chest "night Roman" Angel said quietly causing Roman to smile against her forehead "night Angel".


	6. Chapter 6

Angel woke up the next morning lying on Roman's chest Angel sighed and snuggled up to Roman placing a kiss on his chest, Roman stirred and pulled Angel closer to him so she was lying on top of him "morning, My little Angel" Angel blushed bright red and hide her face in the crook of Roman's neck "morning Rome" Roman sighed in content and kissed Angel's cheek.

Angel placed kissed along the length of Roman's neck Angel nibbled on the skin between Roman's collar bone and neck, Roman groaned and moved his head to the side to give Angel more room to play, Angel took a bit of Roman's skin in her mouth and nibbled it.

Roman groaned as he ran his fingers through Angel's blond hair pulling her head backwards slightly "mmm, if you keep that up we won't get out of bed" Angel blushed again as she felt Roman's manhood press into her stomach Roman looked at the door as Seth opened it "hey guys me and Dean are leaving to go pack up our stuff we'll be back here later" Roman nodded as Angel shifted to lie next to him, Seth nodded and left the room.

Roman turned on his side to look at Angel, Roman caressed Angel's cheek kissing her lips softly Angel moaned as Roman pulled her back on top of him, he ran his hands down her sides relishing in the small gasps and whimpers that escaped her luscious lips Angel sat up straddling Roman's waist Angel ran her finger tips from Roman's neck down to the waist band of his black boxers "Angel wait" Angel stopped her movements "I want to be sure you want to do this, if not then let me know" Angel looked down at Roman and caressed his cheek "I'm sure Roman".

Angel moved lower so she could take Roman's boxers off as she did Roman groaned as the cool air hit his warm skin, Angel looked at Roman's hard manhood, Angel subconsciously licked her lips this made Roman smirk "like what you see" leaning forward Angel gave the thick flesh a lick both moaned at the feel and sensation, Angel licked the head a few times before taking the head into her warm cavern, Roman moaned as Angel ran her tongue up and down his length.

Roman took a hold of Angel's hair pulling her up slightly "do you have a tongue piercing?" Angel grinned "yeah, I've had it for a while" Roman groaned running his fingers through her hair "damn that's hot" Angel smirked as she blew cool air on Roman's length. Angel and Roman spent the next few hours exploring each other's bodies both agreed they wouldn't have sex till both felt it was right.

Roman was lying in bed while Angel was in the bathroom, as she came out of the bathroom Roman looked at her smiling to himself "you look amazing" Angel giggled as she walked back over to the bed climbing on top of Roman kissing his lips "mmm, Angel" Roman rolled them over so he was on top of her "as much as I'd love to play some more I think we should get ready for when the guys get back" Angel nodded "I guess your right" a smirk played across Roman's face.

The two got up and set up snacks ready cleaning the lounge a bit from the night before, half an hour later Seth and Dean pulled up in a taxi both had two suitcases with them and their wrestling bags, Angel opened the door for them dressed in just Roman's shirt "Hey Angel how are you?" Seth asked as Dean walked pass them into the house "good thanks Seth" both smiled as the walked into the house after Angel shut and locked the front door.

"hey guys beers on the coffee table, food will be here soon, Angel your not answering the door I think you'll give the poor guy a heart attack" Roman said from the kitchen making Angel laugh as she walked over to the sofa that Seth and Dean were stood by "what I'm wearing underwear well not mine but hey" Dean laughed "Roman actually let you wear his underwear" Seth looked at Angel curiously "mine got ripped" Dean and Seth looked from Roman to Angel "Damn" they said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

"hey guys beers on the coffee table, food will be here soon, Angel your not answering the door I think you'll give the poor guy a heart attack" Roman said from the kitchen making Angel laugh as she walked over to the sofa that Seth and Dean were stood by "what I'm wearing underwear well not mine but hey" Dean laughed "Roman actually let you wear his underwear" Seth looked at Angel curiously "mine got ripped" Dean and Seth looked from Roman to Angel "Damn" they said in unison.

Roman walked over to his two best friends and Angel and hugged her "what can I say the girl has a wicked tongue and a tongue piercing" Angel blushed as Dean and Seth gave them a (what the f*ck) look Angel stuck her tongue out showing the boys her metal tongue bar Seth walked over to Angel holding her cheeks in his hands "damn when did you get that done?" pulling her tongue in Angel replied "umm about 6 years ago" Seth nodded he moved his hands away then walked back over to the sofa ad sat down, Roman looked at Seth "okay Seth what's on your mind?" Angel asked as she sat next to Seth "it's just that your Angel Rose the Angel Rose who's dated people like Orton, Cena and heck Punk and your with Roman it's...nothing" Roman looked at Dean "did you give him sugar again or something" Dean nodded "Angel he's hyper don't listen to him, he always says weird things when he's hyper" Angel looked at Dean then back to Seth frowning slightly.

Angel placed a chaste kiss to Seth's temple "I know my past isn't the best for relationships but me and Roman aren't even sure what we are at the moment it's just a attraction of some sort so far" Seth nodded smiling softly at his friends and Angel, the atmosphere was calm when the door bell rang "Angel stay there I don't want to have to call the paramedics if the guy has a nose bleed" Angel sulked as she pulled her knees up to her chest Seth pulled Angel's (Roman's) shirt down covering her lower body.

Roman answered the door grabbing the food while Dean paid, once they had the food they walked back into the lounge setting the food out, Roman sat next to Dean as Angel put the football game on.

The group ate the Thai food and watched the game Angel and Seth debating which team was better after a while both agreed that both teams were good, Roman smiled as he watched Angel and Seth bond hoping that Dean would be close friends with Angel as well.

Roman glared at Dean as he poked him "What?" Dean glared back "we asked you a question" Roman frowned "sorry I was thinking, what do you want?" Seth answered him "we wanted to know if you had more beer" Roman nodded putting his food down he got up and went to the kitchen to grab some more beers.

Roman grave Seth and Dean a beer each but when he handed one to Angel she declined "don't drink Angel" Dean asked as he finished taking a sip from his cold beer "no I do drink just not beer, you got any diet coke" Roman nodded placing his new beer down before going to get Angel and diet coke, once Roman was sat down the group settled into a comfortable silence.

After the game they all cleared up the mess and sat to watch TV again this time Dean sat next to Seth while Angel and Roman cuddled up together whispering to each other.

"Angel so what do you want to call us?" Roman asked as he ran his fingers over her slightly tanned arms.

"umm, how about this take me on a date once we get to the wwe and I'll let you know" Angel said as she watched the TV, Roman leaned down into the crook of her neck kissing it lightly "okay" both smiled as they sat there, after a couple of hours the group decided to go to bed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"umm, how about this take me on a date once we get to the wwe and I'll let you know" Angel said as she watched the TV, Roman leaned down into the crook of her neck kissing it lightly "okay" both smiled as they sat there, after a couple of hours the group decided to go to bed for the night.

The next morning Roman woke up alone, looking around the room he wondered where Angel could be, getting up he went to the bathroom had a quick shower and brushed his teeth, Roman got dressed before walking out of his room to the lounge but still Angel wasn't there.

Roman looked around the house but couldn't find Angel eventually Roman went to Dean and Seth's room he could hear voices inside, knocking on the door softly he heard Dean shout to come in, Roman walked into the bedroom and saw his two best friends but no Angel "you two seen Angel?" both Dean and Seth shook their heads when the three males heard a noise from the lounge.

Roman, Dean and Seth walked towards the lounge and saw Angel stood there with a bag of shopping "morning sorry I thought I'd be back before you all got up" Seth and Dean smirked as Roman went over and hugged Angel tightly "Can't breathe Roman" Roman let her go "don't do that again please" Angel nodded as she ran her fingers through his silky hair "I promise I just had to go get some supplies that's all, oh I got a text this morning we don't leave Friday we leave tonight at 10pm so Roman you need to pack" Roman nodded kissing Angel's forehead but Angel stopped him "I picked up some breakfast so eat first".

Together Angel and Roman plated up the food Angel picked up the small group sat eating their food while watching sports news, Once everything was cleared away Dean, Seth and Angel went to relax outside on the porch since the weather was good while Roman set about packing his stuff.

Angel looked at her phone as it read 7.30pm, she had spent the day relaxing and getting to know Seth and Dean better, Roman had joined them an hour and a half after they went outside, all of the bags were by the door Roman had just grabbed his passport as the taxi pulled up.

After everything was loaded into the boot of the car they all climbed in and headed to the airport, when they arrived it was 8pm, Roman grabbed two of the airport suitcase carriers and helped Dean load them up.

Angel walked over to the reception desk asking to speak to the manager "Hi I came here a few weeks ago I had a personal jet drop me off it should still be here and the crew should have got here by now" the manager nodded looking over the paperwork that Angel had given him "ah yes everything is in order Miss..." Angel cut him off by raising her hand "Please I'd prefer not to have unwanted attention brought upon us if possible" the man nodded and lead them through security and then to the check in gate.

"here you are Miss, thank you for using our airport" Angel nodded as she lead the guys down to the wwe jet "no way we get to go in a personal jet" Seth beamed as they got closer "yeah how do you think I get around so much" Angel said as they boarded the jet.

Seth, Dean and Roman looked around shocked the Jet was huge it had a mini kitchen, living area with a huge TV that was connected to a xbox 360, to the back of the jet there were two doors and a small room to the right near the back "the two doors lead to separate bedrooms the toilet is on the right" Angel said as she walked over to the TV dropping her carry on next to the leather sofa, a few chairs were behind it near the window with a table in between them.

The guys were beyond shock "Miss Levesque, how nice to see you again, where are we heading tonight may I enquire" a tall gentleman asked, that's when the guys noticed he was there when he spoke Angel replied "wwe is in St. Louis tomorrow so we can head there" the man nodded before leaving the room though the door to the front of the jet, "take a seat once we're in the air we can move about" the guys nodded and sat with Angel by the table talking about the jet while they took off.


	9. Chapter 9

The guys were beyond shock "Miss Levesque, how nice to see you again, where are we heading tonight may I enquire" a tall gentleman asked, that's when the guys noticed he was there when he spoke Angel replied "wwe is in St. Louis tomorrow so we can head there" the man nodded before leaving the room though the door to the front of the jet, "take a seat once we're in the air we can move about" the guys nodded and sat with Angel by the table talking about the jet while they took off.

Once they Jet was in the air Angel got up and went over to the TV switching it on Angel loaded up the xbox "you guys wanna play I've got tons of games on here" Seth jumped up and went over to the sofa grabbing another controller Dean and Roman rolled their eyes at Seth's antics and walked over sitting down on the sofa Angel loaded up the game that was in the xbox "Call of Duty really" Angel nodded as she loaded up the multi player they played for a few hours when Angel beat them.

Seth's mouth wouldn't close "Ha, Seth got killed 56 times by Angel that is funny shit" Dean roared as he threw his head back against the sofa "look at that though they were all head shots and a few ball shots, how did you manage that" Roman asked as he read the information of the screen "well I spend a lot of the time flying in this jet so I had a lot of time to practise, Randy actually taught me how to shoot a real gun he use to take me the firing range when ever we had time off during the summer holidays".

Roman had a look at the other games Angel owned as she played against Seth beating him again, Roman smirked as Seth started to sulk as the guys usually went easy again him letting him win but they knew they could beat him, Roman found a game he liked Assassin Creed ,Angel set the game up and showed Roman how far she had gotten while Dean and Seth made some food in the kitchen.

They had been up in the air for 6 hours and boredom finally settled in Angel decided to go to sleep Roman went with her to the main bedroom it was plain simple a closet, dresser, bed and bedside tables, Angel got changed and climbed into bed as did Roman, the two cuddled up together. Roman placed light kisses on Angel's hair "night Angel" Angel hummed as she let he blue eyes slip shut "night Roman" Roman smiled as he lay there watching Angel sleep, when her breathing evened out to soft lulling breaths Roman closed his black eyes slowly falling in to the dark abyss known to most as sleep.

Angel's eyes fluttered open looking round Angel realised where she was but the noise that woke her up was still there "Miss Levesque we will be landing in 20 minutes please make your way to the seating area so we can land" Angel looked at the door "yeah sure I'll be there in a minute" Angel shook Roman awake and quickly explained that they were landing soon so the two got dressed and went into the main area of the jet.

Seth and Dean were already there "hey sleepy head" Angel smiled as she sat down "hey, so what did you two get up to?" Dean nodded to the other bedroom "I went to sleep just after you two, Seth tried to beat your high score on Call of Duty for the amount of kills and head shots he didn't beat you" Angel giggled "Seth don't look sad I spent 14 hours doing that one and I've never beat myself plus the fact I was surviving on about 2 hours sleep and five cans of energy drinks" Seth nodded still frowning, Roman linked fingers with Angel as the jet landed.

Once they were on the ground Angel went back to her room and grabbed her clothing from the draws and closet throwing them into her suitcases, once she was done Angel walked back in to the main area "we will be back by the end of the week we're going to New York" Seth looked at Angel "we get to use the jet again" Angel nodded "like I said before, I always use this unless I have to drive".

Once the group had cleared immigration and customs they headed to the long stay car park Angel grabbed her car keys from her bag trying to find her car "not again I'm sick of this where the hell is my damn car" Dean and Roman chuckled as Angel look around the parking lot "what does it look like we can help" Seth asked as he stood next to Angel "Lexus is 250 black" Seth looked at Angel then to the parking lot.

The group walked around for a while till Angel gave up and pulled out her phone ringing a familiar number:-

Angel- Hey Ortz, how you been?

Randy:- fine thanks Angel where are you?

Angel:- at the airport I can't find my car

Randy:- (laughs) sorry kiddo I got a phone call from the airport I had to move it for you so It's sat on my drive way I'll come pick you up

Angel :- you didn't think to text or call to tell me you had to move my car, I was panicking you know, I love that car and I've got friends with me the newest addition to the wwe family

Randy:- okay I'll be there in 20 so sit still grab some food

Angel:- will do see you in a bit

Randy:- see you hun

Angel hung up and turned to the guys "okay so Randy had to move my car thanks to the airport, so he will be here soon to pick us up and take us back to my place which coincidentally is next door to his" the guys nodded "so can we eat now" Dean asked as his stomach rumbled causing everyone to laugh "yeah why not" Roman replied as they made their way back inside the airport.

By the time they had finished eating Randy had arrived at the airport in a Jeep Angel and Seth loaded everything up while Roman and Dean introduced themselves to Randy, Once Angel and Seth were done Seth introduced himself once Randy got their names he grabbed Angel by her waist pulling her towards him.

"hey baby girl how you been?" Randy growled as he placed kisses on Angel's neck, Dean grabbed Roman's arm as he tried moved forward "Randal Keith Orton, you have a wife and child stop it" Randy frowned "kill joy, plus you only a couple of years younger than me and Sam is fine with me flirting as long as it's our bed I return to, plus Paul would kill me if I messed with his darling Leon" Angel hit Randy's chest "what ever Orton, just be lucky I haven't told Sam of the time you ambushed me in the pool when you first got to the wwe, I still hate you for that" Randy laughed not noticing Roman's glare "awe poor Angel, you were asking for it" the two laughed as Angel pulled away from Randy and stood by Roman letting him wrap his arms around her waist.

Randy raised an eyebrow "oh" Angel smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him "your dad will kill you when he works out that you got a tongue pierced" Angel laughed as she moved pass Randy to get into the car, Randy and the guys got in the Jeep and headed back to Randy's place, when they pulled up Sam was sat out front with Alanna, Angel jumped out and ran over to the small child picking her up.


	10. Chapter 10

Randy raised an eyebrow "oh" Angel smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him "your dad will kill you when he works out that you got a tongue pierced" Angel laughed as she moved pass Randy to get into the car, Randy and the guys got in the Jeep and headed back to Randy's place, when they pulled up Sam was sat out front with Alanna, Angel jumped out and ran over to the small child picking her up.

Angel spun around with Alanna making her laugh, Angel stopped and walked over to Sam with Alanna "Sam it's so good to see you again I've missed you two so much" Sam smiled and hugged Angel tightly "we've missed you to Angel", Angel sat down on the porch with Sam and Alanna as the guys got the stuff out of the car.

Randy moved the stuff to Angel's door with the guys as they listened to the girls conversation

Sam:- so who are the hot guys?

Angel:- the newest members of the wwe I've got to get them ready for the ppv this month

Sam:- (looks at the guys and nods) My hubby is still hot though

Randy smiled at his wife's words

Sam:- well everyone will be here tonight for a house show how about we have a BBQ again like old times me, you, Rand and Alanna can sort something between us and it gives the new guys time to introduce themselves to everyone else

Angel looked over at the guys who nodded and hugged Sam "okay I'll text everyone and let them know we can have it in the garden since you and Randy decided to join them up as well as the house" Alanna started to laugh as Randy had come over to tickle her.

"I got a present for my baby girl" Angel said as she opened her bag Alanna stood their with a huge grin on her face "what is it Aunty Angel?" Sam and Randy smiled as Angel pulled out a plain white box, Randy opened the lid for Alanna and saw a gold bracelet with a few charms hanging off of it one was a mini Angel, the next one was a snake that one made Randy smile the others were some of Alanna's favourite things the Randy saw the wwe insignia on it the big W with the curl underneath it.

Alanna's face lit up with a smile "I love it Aunty Angel" Angel smiled and kissed Alanna's cheek "Alanna, Aunty is going to go home now so she can get some more sleep how about I come over before you go to bed to tuck you in" Alanna nodded.

Angel got up from the porch grabbing her bag she hugged Randy and Sam before going over to the house next door and unlocking the door for the guys so they could get the bags in, Once they got inside the guys went to look around the house, although it was plain it had a air of richness to it, Angel threw her stuff in the master bedroom and went to the kitchen "thank you Sammy" Angel said as she looked at the full fridge and cupboards "where's the TV?" Seth asked from the lounge which was connected to the kitchen Angel looked back and smirked.

Seth, Roman and Dean watched as Angel came out of the kitchen and walked over to the black leather couches grabbing a remote from the side table Angel pushed a switch a whirling noise made the guys look up at the ceiling as a white flickered on the wall "you got a projector" Angel nodded "I'm not home that often so I just have this saves paying for a new TV when I break them" Seth jumped on the couch and grabbed the box set remote flicking through the channels as Angel made them some lunch.

Again the guys were shocked because of Angel, she had cooked them pan seared steak with boiled potatoes, salad and caramelised onions "Damn a girl who can play video games, cook, has a wicked tongue what else can you do" Roman said as he finished a bite of the steak "I can wrestle, sing, dance, I dunno lots of things" Roman nodded, the group sat in silence as they ate their early dinner.

By the time it was 9pm everyone was tired again, they spent the afternoon playing video games and watching TV, Angel showed Seth and Dean to the two spare rooms in the house, then Angel lead Roman to the master bedroom, to say that Roman was impressed was an understatement the room was a mix of cultures showing the places where Angel had been on her travels.

In the middle of the room was a king size bed, to the right was a bookcase filled with books, manga and comics, on the left was a door to the bathroom the floor was a plush black carpet, "wow this is amazing" Angel smiled and lead Roman over to the bed, Angel leaned up on her tip toes to kiss Roman, Roman kissed her back running his fingers down her sides loving the soft sighs and whimpers escaping her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

In the middle of the room was a king size bed, to the right was a bookcase filled with books, manga and comics, on the left was a door to the bathroom the floor was a plush black carpet, "wow this is amazing" Angel smiled and lead Roman over to the bed, Angel leaned up on her tip toes to kiss Roman, Roman kissed her back running his fingers down her sides loving the soft sighs and whimpers escaping her lips.

Angel pulled away first smiling softly "I could get use to that" Roman grinned "same here Angel", The two sat on the bed kissing each other running their fingers over each other's bodies, Angel moaned as she ran her fingers over Roman's hard chest while Roman ran his fingers down Angel's back.

They both pulled away after a few minutes and got changed, Roman pulled Angel close and closed his eyes Angel fell asleep shortly after.

Angel shot up and glared at Dean who had thrown water over her and Roman "about time you two sleep like logs, Randy said get up and help or you won't eat tonight" Roman replied by throwing a pillow at Dean's face "go away" he said gruffly as he lay back down pulling Angel with him.

Dean glared at the two then walked out of the room he saw Seth who was walking towards him "they won't get up" Seth smirked as he walked past Dean patting his shoulder the two walked towards the kitchen where Sam and Randy were preparing the food "are the two lovers up" Dean shook his head Randy growled low "ANGEL LEON ROSE GET YOUR ASS UP NOW BEOFRE I DRAG IT OUT OF BED" Randy shouted down the hallway, "GET LOST ORTON AND I'M AWAKE I'LL GET OUT OF BED IN A MINUTE" Angel shouted back before slamming her bedroom door shut.

"for goodness sake Randy don't get her mad" Sam scolded, Randy looked at his wife and sighed "sorry Sam but she needs to get up, she can't lay around in bed all day and expect you or me to do everything, she's not our kid but she damn well acts like it" Sam sighed and walked over to Randy and caressed his cheek "I know but we're the closest thing she has to family since then and I know you care for her a lot same as you care for me and Alanna" Randy nodded and leaned into the loving touch from his wife.

A few moments later Angel and Roman appeared Roman wore a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt while Angel wore a pair of short shorts and a boob tube Sam smiled at Angel while Randy looked from her back to the meat he was preparing "Angel please put some appropriate clothing on we are going to have guests soon" Randy asked as Angel walked past him Angel growled softly and walked back past Randy to her room "Randy I just told you don't get her mad" Randy nodded "yeah but she's walking around like that I don't want Alanna to see her" sighing again Sam shook her head and walked past Randy to Angel's room.

When Sam entered she saw Angel throwing clothes around her room "Angel please pick your clothes up" Sam asked as she walked over to Angel, Angel sighed "why does Randy keep being mean to me like this Sam" Sam placed her hands on Angel's bare shoulders "he cares about you a lot Angel, you know that" Angel scoffed as she grabbed a long sleeve top and jeans from her wardrobe, Sam grabbed the clothing and folded them placing them in the wardrobe again "Angel you can wear what you have just grab one of your jackets for now I'll talk to Randy" Angel nodded and grabbed one of the jackets John Cena had given her a long time ago, one that belong to him.

Angel wrapped it around her body as she helped Sam pick up her clothes the two folded them in silence and put them away before leaving Angel's room, The two walked into the kitchen/lounge and Randy looked at them sighing in defeat "fine I'm sorry Angel I just didn't want you dressed like that around Alanna" Angel nodded and walked over to Roman who embraced her kissing her neck lightly Angel wrapped her arms around Roman's neck relishing in the kisses he placed.

"As loving as it is to watch you two lovers we do need help with dinner and the others will be arriving soon" Randy said as he looked at the two, sighing Angel pulled away from Roman and walked over to Randy grabbing a knife from next to him Angel grabbed some vegetables and helped prepare them Roman, Seth and Dean set up the garden with Sam while Alanna had a nap, when they all had finished preparing everything people started to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

"As loving as it is to watch you two lovers we do need help with dinner and the others will be arriving soon" Randy said as he looked at the two, sighing Angel pulled away from Roman and walked over to Randy grabbing a knife from next to him Angel grabbed some vegetables and helped prepare them Roman, Seth and Dean set up the garden with Sam while Alanna had a nap, when they all had finished preparing everything people started to arrive.

John Cena was the first to arrive shortly after him the Divas arrived then the other superstars, Angel looked around the back garden watching her friends/family have fun when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning slightly Angel looked up at Roman "hey, you gonna join in the party or stand here all night by yourself?" Angel sighed and wrapped her arms around Roman's waist hugging him "how are the guys doing with the introductions?" Roman looked down at Angel "don't avoid my question but yes it's going well they understand our gimmick and are okay with it" Angel nodded and pulled away from Roman she leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning around and walking off.

Roman leaned against the rail and watched Angel as she walked over to John Cena hugging him before talking to the group he was stood with, "she's an amazing women Roman don't let her go" Roman looked to the side and saw Randy's wife Sam with Alanna in her arms smiling softly he nodded "yeah, she is great" Sam smiled and let Alanna down so she could go see everyone.

Roman jumped slightly when music blasted from somewhere, Sam giggled "it's the guys they found the speaker system again" Roman nodded as club music blasted around the large garden, Roman's black eyes searched the large garden he spotted Dean and Seth talking to Evan Bourne and Justin Gabriel, Roman looked back at Angel who was dancing with John Cena.

The two ground against each other dancing close, Roman stood still for a while his eyes not leaving the tantalizing view in front of him, Angel turned to face John wrapping her slim arms around his neck she moved her hips to the beat of the music, John smiled and moved his hands down to her waist, he didn't exactly hold Angel's hips but his finger grazed her exposed skin as she moved giving the illusion John was making her dance like that.

Roman didn't realise he had walked closer to the pair till Randy put his firm hands on his shoulders "they are always like that best to leave them, Angel doesn't dance with anyone but John since guys get the wrong impression, John sees Angel as a sister so he won't do anything, if you look close enough you can see that John's glaring at the guys that are drooling over her" Roman did as Randy had said and did see John glaring at the superstars that were quite literally drooling because of Angel.

Randy smiled at Roman "she's a minx, well that's what me and John have come to know her as, she doesn't care what people think as long as she gets her way, a lot of us are use to it but there are people that still don't like her, especially the divas they get jealous of Angel cause she's so close to the face of the company" Roman looked at Randy and nodded the two carried on talking for a while.

"vous pensez que vous êtes si mignons, mais vous n'êtes pas vous êtes juste une petite fille qui est sur notre chemin, alors restez loin de John ou encore Angel" Maryse said before throwing water on Angel, John moved Angel behind him glaring down at Maryse "Maryse laisser Angel seul, soit dit en passant, si quelqu'un n'est pas mignon c'est vous" Maryse slapped him across the face.

John smiled and took a hold of Angel's hand pulling her towards Randy and Roman who had stopped talking to watch what happened, Angel pulled her hand away from John before turning to go after Maryse when Roman grabbed her waist lifting her up in the air.

(you think you are so cute, but your not you're just a little girl that is in our way, so stay away from John or else Angel) Marsye talking, (Maryse leave Angel alone, by the way if anyone is not cute it's you) John talking


	13. Chapter 13

John smiled and took a hold of Angel's hand pulling her towards Randy and Roman who had stopped talking to watch what happened, Angel pulled her hand away from John before turning to go after Maryse when Roman grabbed her waist lifting her up in the air.

Everyone turned to look at them as Roman walked with Angel over his shoulder back towards the house, once inside Roman headed towards Angel's room they could still hear the music blasting in the garden, Angel had started to struggle in Roman's grip when he put her down on the floor, "are you okay?" Roman asked concern lacing his usually gruff voice Angel sighed and moved away from Roman.

She walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a different set of clothing "I'm fine it's just water" Roman was about to say something when there was a knock on the door "Angel it's Randy let us in" Roman walked over to open the door when he did Randy, John, Seth, Dean and Sam where there "it's fine just a bit of water, I'll deal with her in the ring" John nodded and walked over to Angel touching the ends on her blond hair "hey if you want we can arrange that now, Randy's still got the ring we can put it up see who's the better diva" Angel shook her head as she grabbed a spare top.

Angel walked around John and towards the bathroom "guys lets leave her alone, Roman can you watch over her till she's calmed down" Sam asked as she ushered Seth and Dean out of the bedroom, Roman nodded watching his friends leave with Sam, Randy and John.

Sighing to himself Roman sat on the bed waiting for Angel to return from the bathroom, When Angel finally emerged from the bathroom she had another boob top on but this one showed the defined curve of her breasts and a pair of denim shorts, Angel threw her soiled clothes at the hamper next to the door sighing when they missed.

Angel walked over and picked up the clothes before placing them in the hamper, "you know we can still hear the music in here, how about a dance?" Roman asked a slight blush on his cheeks, Angel smirked "I take it Randy told you why I only dance with John" Roman nodded before standing up from the foot of the bed, Angel walked over to him placing her arms around his neck.

Angel leaned into Roman's muscular chest listing to his heartbeat "most guys get the wrong impression about the way I dance Roman" Roman leaned down to place a kiss on Angel's hair "I'm not most guys, plus I can't dance to save my life so I thought maybe you could teach me a thing or two" he whispered as he ran his fingers over Angel's smooth skin "okay but on one condition" Roman nodded against her hair "Anything" he breathed as Angel's light perfume hit his senses.

Roman had been close to Angel but not like this, this was like a secret side of Angel he didn't know about, he vaguely wondered if Cena knew of this side of Angel if he could smell the light vanilla perfume on her or if it was perfume or something entirely Angel.

"what ever happens nothing changes between us please" again Roman nodded as his arms wrapped around Angel waist pulling her closer to him "Angel do you were perfume" Angel giggled "nope the vanilla you can smell is my body wash" Roman hummed as Angel placed her fingers on his waist guiding his hips to the beat of the music after the song finished Roman got the moves that Angel had briefly taught him. The two danced close to each other for a few more songs till Angel pulled away smiling "well I've taught you what I know" Roman nodded as his hand reached forward.

His hand grazed the soft skin of Angel's hip pulling her closer to him again "thanks now I know why guy gets the wrong impression your a little minx that's why" Angel blushed at the comment but nodded "yeah well it's always been known that and devil can hide under angel's skin including mine" Roman chuckled as Angel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck "so what happens if someone tempts the angel to much?" Angel smirked "she'll reveal her inner self but only to those she trusts and loves" Roman nodded thoughtfully "so are you going to reveal yourself to me" Angel placed her head on Roman's chest and listened to his heart beat "tempt me to much I'll have to teach you a lesson" Roman looked down at the mass of blonde hair that was on his chest a small smile broke out of his face.

Pulling Angel back a bit he leaned down a kissed her, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip loving the gasp that Angel emitted Roman's tongue coxed Angel's into a passionate battle Angel gave up as his sinful tongue made it's way into her warm cavern both moaned as the warm feeling running through their bodies.

Roman pulled the two backwards towards the bed, when his legs hit the end of the bed Roman turned them around pushing Angel back so she lay on the bed, Roman pulled back slightly "tell me know if you want me to stop Angel" Angel shook her head "but let me lock the door first" Roman nodded and moved off of Angel before she got up and went over to the door locking it.


	14. Authors Note

sorry for not updating sooner but i had a lot of family things going on i promise to update this soon again sorry for the long wait

Angel Leon Rose


	15. Chapter 14

Roman pulled the two backwards towards the bed, when his legs hit the end of the bed Roman turned them around pushing Angel back so she lay on the bed, Roman pulled back slightly "tell me know if you want me to stop Angel" Angel shook her head "but let me lock the door first" Roman nodded and moved off of Angel before she got up and went over to the door locking it.

* * *

Rated M

* * *

As Roman locked the door he heard clothes rustling a knowing smirk past his lips "Roman" Angel said softly his name rolled off of her tongue like silk, Roman turned around and looked at Angel her slim body lay in the middle of the massive bed, Roman walked over to the bed his eyes never leaving Angel's tanned skin, "such beauty" Angel blushed and went to cover her chest since she had taken her top off but Roman caught her wrist "Angel, you are beautiful don't hide yourself from me please" Angel nodded and let Roman move her arm so it lay next to her.

Roman sat in front of Angel he looked at her face his thumb came up to trace her bottom lip, Angel took the finger in her mouth and bit the tip, Roman groaned softly as Angel bit the tip again, "tease" Angel smiled as she let Roman's finger fall from her lip, leaning forward Angel kissed Roman moaning softly Angel ran her tongue over Roman's lip asking for entrance,Roman didn't open his mouth at first so Angel pulled back and ran her fingers down his chest till she reached the hem of his top pulling it up Angel leaned forward and kissed the skin that was exposed Roman groaned as Angel's lips touched his skin, "defiantly a tease Angel" Angel hummed as she kissed next to Roman's nipple going further up his chest till the top was off.

Roman pulled Angel close to him kissing her soundly both moaned as their skin touched for the first time without restriction Roman licked Angel's bottom lip, Angel opened her mouth and let her tongue touch and caress his, Roman ran his fingers over Angel's skin enjoying the gasps and mewls that escaped her, Angel pulled back and moaned as Roman's fingers ran over her nipples, Roman smiled as Angel shivered under his touch.

Roman leaned forward and kissed Angel's neck, in return Angel ran her fingers through his long black hair moaning as he nipped and bit at the soft flesh that connected her collar bone to her slender neck Angel giggled "your like a vampire" Roman pulled back and looked at Angel "don't tell me you like twilight" Angel chuckled and shook her head "no thanks vampires don't sparkle" Roman chuckled and kissed Angel's lips "how about we get you out of these" Angel said as she touched the material of Roman's basketball shorts, Roman groaned as Angel's fingers brushed his manhood.

Roman took a hold of Angel's hands an kissed them before he removed his shorts Angel touched the exposed skin of his hip bone "commando" Angel said as she looked at his thick hard length Roman placed his hands on Angel's hip running his fingers over her skin lightly before undoing the button and zip of her shorts Roman pulled both them and her underwear down throwing them to the end of the bed grateful that the two had at some point removed their shoes.

The two moved to the top of the bed and kissed they didn't pull back till the need to breath became a issue, Roman lay Angel down on the sheets he leaned over her smiling softly, Angel moved from under Roman to grab a condom and lube from the bedside table "good thinking" Roman said as Angel passed him the condom, Roman put the condom on as Angel kissed his neck the two lay back down on the bed licking and kissing the skin they could reach.

Roman pulled away from the skin on Angel's neck to grab the lube that lay next to Angel's arm "still sure Angel?"Angel leaned up and kissed Roman hard on the lip as she pulled away she breathed out "yes" Roman gently pushed Angel down on the bed, Roman lined his thick manhood up to Angel's core and slowly pushed inside after he lubed up his manhood, Angel tensed up a little before relaxing under Roman's kisses.

Roman kissed from her neck up to her ear then across her cheek to her lips playfully biting the bottom lip before kissing her softly, once Roman was fully seated inside of Angel he slowly rocked back and forth getting Angel wrapped her arms around Romans neck while Roman moved her legs to wrap around his waist, "so beautiful, my Angel" Roman grunted out as he sped up, the two rocked together, music filtered into the room from the speakers outside.

Angel was glad they music was blasting so no one could hear their coupling, Roman ran his hand from Angel's breast down to her core to rub her clit, Angel arched up into him moaning sweetly as she came undone Roman followed not to far behind her as her core squeezed him Roman leaned forward groaning Angel's name into her ear before biting it, Angel moaned out his name as they lay against each other Angel hummed the lyrics of the song that was blasting from outside softly in Roman's ear.

Roman pulled out of Angel after he caught his breath and set out cleaning up a little before going back over to the bed and lying next to Angel again, pulling her close to him the two cuddled up to each other whispering things to each other, after a while they fell asleep.

The next morning Angel woke up naked next to Roman the events from the night before flashed behind her eyes smiling softly Angel shook him awake "want a shower?" Roman nodded as he stretched his muscular arms above his head Angel made an noise in the back of her throat that sounded a little like a cat purring as she ran her fingers over the taunt muscle.

As the two showered Roman couldn't help but run his fingers over her tanned skin as Angel rubbed soap into her skin the two helped wash the other, after the two finished they got dressed, unlocking the door the two headed out into the hallway Angel heard voices from the kitchen, the two walked over to the voices.

Upon entering the kitchen Angel and Roman were greeted by Randy, Sam, Alanna, John ,Seth and Dean standing by the breakfast bar, John looked at the two smirking "morning Angel, what happened to your neck, you two Roman" both blushed as they saw the bit marks in the wall mirror that was next to the door frame, everyone broke out into laughter but Randy and Alanna who looked at everyone shaking their heads "shut up Naked Baby" John stopped laughing as Randy and Alanna started to laugh with Sam while Seth and Dean calmed down.

After breakfast and cleaning up the garden Randy, Sam and Alanna went to theirs to spend the day together while John travelled back to his home in St. Louis, Angel stood at the breakfast bar watching Dean and Seth play on her Xbox, Roman walked over, he placed kisses along her shoulder up to her neck breathing in the vanilla scent.

"hey Angel when do we début?" Seth called from his seat on the sofa Angel grinned "Survivor Series, that's where you début but you need to do a few episodes for NXT" Seth looked over the back of the sofa the game forgotten he nodded "okay" Seth smiled as he looked at the couple.

The next few days were a rush of NXT shows and interviews but Angel stayed out of them since no one outside of the wwe was supposed to know she was there, everything had gone to plan since Survivor Series.

The guys were known to the wwe universe as "The Shield" most people liked them but some didn't, Angel looked at the camera in her face thanks to Dean "this is the wwe's precious princess Angel Rose, The Shield have taken her we will return her once Justice has been served" Dean kicked Angel's leg lightly but the camera didn't catch it all it caught was the tears that ran down her cheek.

Dean switched the camera off and untied Angel "nice acting Rose" Angel smirked and wiped the tears from her face "thanks not bad yourself Ambrose" Dean nodded as the two walked over to the store room door Dean headed off to the production truck while Angel went to find Roman and Seth in the locker room, the wwe creative team decided that the Shield would kidnap Angel and brainwash her into becoming apart of the Shield but everyone backstage knew she was already a member.

R&R Thanks


	16. Chapter 15

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw" Cole said into his mic as the show came back on air the crowd cheered as the cameras passed them "it's been an action packed night here Cole, but there is one thing that is on everyone's mind, What do the Shield want with Angel" Jerry said as the camera was fixed on Cole and him, the crowd went quiet when...

Sierra

Hotel

India

Echo

Lima

Delta

SHIELD

Some of the crowd booed while others cheered as they appeared on the Titantron, the crowd saw it was a live feed.

"Rollins"

"Reigns"

"Ambrose"

Dean had the hand held camera in his hand the camera was pointed at him and Seth, Roman was stood next to them "As you all know we have Angel Rose here with us" Seth said as he smirked at the camera, Dean turned the camera to face him a smirk graced his lips as he said "if anyone thinks they are man enough to reclaim her they can try" Roman turned the camera towards him "we dare anyone to try but the Shield will be the last ones standing" the crowd cheered when they heard a noise behind the guys "well it looks like she's awake" Seth said as Dean turned around.

The camera showed Angel handcuffed to a chair a cloth around her mouth, Roman walked over to Angel and ran a finger down the side of her face causing her to whimper and recoil from the touch, Roman grabbed Angel's face roughly turning her face to the camera, Roman whispered in Angel's ear "we need you to cry a little I don't want to kick you though" Angel tried to struggle tears welling up a few spilled from her eyes Roman wanted to stop the camera that second but held his emotions in place.

Dean could see his friend about to break his character so he looked at Seth and nodded Seth felt bad for Roman but he moved so the camera didn't see him but he tapped Roman's back motioning him to move as Roman moved out of the cameras view Dean stepped towards Angel so the camera was right in her face he looked apologetic to Angel as he grabbed her face pulling the cloth from her mouth, the crowd heard a scuffle on the screen when Dean started to talk again he ignored that Roman tried to get to him and Seth was trying holding him back "who do you think will fight us for you Angel?" Dean ducked as Angel spat at the camera.

The crowd cheered and started to chant Angel's name "who ever wants to fight us better speak up before the end of the night" Dean said before the live feed cut off.

Roman pushed Seth away from him as he walked over to Angel, Dean moved out of the way as Roman unlocked the hand cuffs and embraced Angel, Seth and Dean looked at the two and sighed "hey guys let's get going we got some time to kill before we go to the ring, Angel why don't you head back to the hotel and wait for us there" Angel nodded as she pulled back from hugging Roman, she placed a single kiss to Roman's lips before grabbing her stuff and leaving the arena.

Angel arrived at the Shields hotel room 20 minutes later, she texted Roman letting him know she was back, Angel walked over to the TV and switched it on putting Raw on, Angel sat on the sofa to watch.

Half way through the show

Roman, Seth and Dean were stood in the ring waiting to see if anyone would come down to the ring "well, is there anyone back stage that will come down here to try to reclaim Angel from us" Roman glared at the stage while Seth leaned against the ring ropes Dean stood by him a smirk plastered across his features.

The three waited for a few more seconds before (my time is now) hit the crowd spilt half cheering and half booing John Cena as he made his way on stage, Angel smiled a little bit knowing John would defend her he was like an older brother to her.

Angel watched John run into the ring and start fighting Roman when Seth and Dean jumped him, they got John on the surface of the mat and started to kick and punch him, Angel felt bad for John since he was fighting them on his own when Randy and Sheamus ran down to the ring equalling the odds but in the end the Shield came out on top Sheamus, Randy and John lay in the ring while Dean, Seth and Roman stood above them.

Seth held the mic up to his mouth "Rollins", Roman grabbed the mic and said his last name before passing it to Dean "Reigns", "Ambrose, tonight we showed that even three of the wwe's best superstars are no match for us" Seth grabbed the mic and said "Believe in us" Roman takes the mic and shouts "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD" they three walked out of the ring and made their way up through the crowd and backstage.

Angel switched off the TV she grabbed her phone and sent a text to John, Randy and Sheamus thanking them for what they did and that she will treat them the next time they all went out.

Once Angel finished sending the texts she stood up and decided to have a bath to relax, half an hour later the door to the hotel opened and Seth, Dean and Roman walked in to the hotel lounge, Seth and Dean bid Roman goodnight as the went over to their shared room while Roman went to his and Angel's as he walked into the bedroom he saw Angel lying on their bed her hair was still wet, Roman walked over "hey baby girl did you watch the match?" Angel looked up at Roman and nodded "yeah I watched it then went for a bath, I got out earlier" Roman nodded this time as he moved to lie next to Angel.

When he got comfortable Roman reached over the small gap between them and pulled Angel so she lay next to him "you need to dry your hair" Angel hummed but didn't move as she cuddled up to Roman "hey it's only for another week or two then you can wrestle and we don't have to be apart Angel I swear" Roman waited for an answer but didn't get one.

He was a bit shocked when he felt his top go warm as Angel cried into his chest, not knowing what to do Roman hugged her close while rubbing her back soothingly, Angel lifted her head smiling softly she kissed Roman lightly on his lips.

Roman rubbed his thumb over Angel's cheek wiping the tears that fell "your not upset?" Roman asked concern laced his normally gruff voice Angel shook her head "no, Roman I'm happy" nodding his head Roman pulled Angel close "don't worry me like that" Angel just giggled as she hugged Roman back "I promise I Won't ever worry you again" again Roman nodded before he sat up "okay baby girl time to dry your hair or you'll get ill and we don't need you being ill before your début" Angel smiled at Roman as he got her up and over to the vanity table.

Roman sat Angel down as he grabbed her hair brush and hair dryer the two sat in a comfortable silence as Roman dried Angel's hair the only noise being the hair dryer, once Roman was sure her hair was fully dried he switched the dryer off and picked Angel up by her waist making her giggle he walked back over to the bed and deposited her on the bed laughing as she fell forward her cute bum up in the air.

Roman rubbed his hand over Angel's shorts that covered her tan skin before tapping it lightly "come on Angel we need to get some sleep" Angel whined "dang I was hoping to have some fun before bed" Angel said as she wiggled her bum a little Roman just swatted her bum again a little moan escaped Angel's lip "masochist" Roman mumbled but Angel heard him and moaned again a little louder this time, she would have done it again but a noise stopped them.

(In Dean and Seth's room)

Seth was lying on his bed tweeting to the groups fans while Dean was trying to relax but he could hear Angel moaning in the next room so he thumped the wall before shouting "guy's we know you love each other but shut up we don't wanna hear you to at it nor does the damn hotel" Seth looked over at Dean and sighed "your jealous aren't ya bro" Dean turned his head so fast it the joints cracked a little bit "what did you just say, Seth I am not jealous of them two".

Seth shrugged "why not I am, I'm jealous that Roman has Angel when she is a perfect match for the three of us" Dean looked at Seth like he had grown another head, he rubbed his neck where it had cracked a little when he turned it and sighed "man you need to stop reading those fan fics you found, if Roman found out about what you just said I'm sure he would break something I.e. your arm or worse your neck" Seth shrugged again and turned back to his phone "A guy can dream Dean" Dean sighed as he lay down on his bed "what ever Seth night bro", Seth didn't reply as he put his phone on the bedside table he switched the lights off then lay down to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

The Next Morning

Angel growled lowly as the sun decided to wake her up at god know what hour, the curtains in the hotel did nothing to stop the suns rays from entering the room, Angel rolled over to face Roman but found the space next to her empty apart from a bit of paper, Angel wrapped her fingers around the note her blue eyes finally adjusting to the suns glow.

Sitting up Angel read the note sighing softly Angel lay the note next to her hip as she stretched her arms above her head moaning softly when her back clicked back into place, grinning to herself Angel got out of bed, she went for a quick shower before grabbing the breakfast Roman had left for her, the notes message still in the forefront of her mind.

Morning Baby Girl

I know you've probably woke up and I'm not there Don't worry Me and the Guys have gone down to the gym for a few hours, I've made some pancakes for you I'll leave them on the side for you, hope you enjoy them and your few hours of peace.

Lot's of Love

Rome

xxxx

Angel grabbed some cutlery and maple syrup before she sat down to watch some morning TV.

Seth & Dean's room (2 hours ago)

Seth rolled over and fell out of bed with a thump "Damn it" Seth opened his green eyes, all he could see was his legs still on the bed "Jeez Seth how do keep falling out of bed?" Dean asked as he pulled on a white wife beater top he already had his basket ball shorts on "where you going?" Seth asked as he disentangled himself from the bedding and tried to get up, Dean sighed and helped Seth stand up "down to the gym with Roman, want to come with us?" Seth shook his head as he gathered up the bedding dumping it back on the bed "nah I'm good man, you and Rome go I'll stay here I just want to relax today" Dean nodded as he walked over to the bedroom door he grabbed his gym bag and left the room.

Seth looked at the bed and sighed running his fingers through his black and blond hair "shower first then I'll deal with this mess" Seth mumbled to himself as he walked away from the mess, Seth turned the shower on so the water was warm but not scolding hot, Seth rid himself of his t-shirt and boxer that he fell asleep in and stood under the showers spray sighing in content.

After Seth finished his shower he got dressed in a pair of loose basket ball shorts not bothering with a top he cleaned up his half of the hotel room packing up things so he didn't need to do it the next day, smiling to himself Seth looked at the clean half of the room when he turned to look at Dean's side he saw magazines and clothes thrown everywhere, Seth frowned and decided to pick up the articles of clothing and magazines he folded the clothes and placed them at the foot of the bed with the magazines with them.

Seth nodded his head and left their bedroom, he walked into the lounge where he heard a musical voice, Seth looked at Angel as she sat on the sofa singing to the music channel on the TV, smiling Seth stood their as he listened to Angel singing when he realized it was a song Angel wanted as her theme for single matches without the Shield, Seth grinned as he listened to the song.

"When I'm shopping with my girls they say

Hey, sexy

(Hey, sexy)

In a two-piece at the beach they say

Hey, sexy

(Hey, sexy)

When they put me on they arms

so they maximize the charm

Cause I'm shinin' like a star

yeah

I'm so sexy

(Hey, sexy)"

Seth walked closer to Angel he tried to move over to Angel with out making a noise Angel only realized Seth was there when she put her arm on the back of the sofa, Seth grunted as Angel's fist connected with his private, Angel squeaked as she jumped out of Seth's reach "Bloody Hell Angel, watch it, you hit me below the belt there love" Angel blushed bright red and stammered an apology "ss...sor...sorry...Seth...I thought it was just me here" Seth nodded as he jumped over the sofa and sat down where Angel was just sat, "don't worry about it love I'm fine" Angel cocked her head to the side "you keep calling me love, why?" Seth blushed and looked away from Angel "umm, just a nickname Angel is all" Angel didn't by it for a second but brushed it off as Seth being Seth, "wanna play the Xbox the guys won't be back for a while?" Seth asked trying to change the topic.

Angel nodded as she sat back on the sofa Seth set the console up and grabbed the controllers although the group where always travelling Angel insisted on bringing her console with her where ever they went which Seth had to admit had it's advantages, the two sat in silence playing till Seth got bored "Angel want to check on the guys see what their up to?" Angel nodded.

Seth switched the Xbox off and walked over to the door he waited for Angel to grab her jacket Seth looked over Angel's attire a pair of short shorts and a boob tube that showed off her tanned stomach Seth smiled at Angel as they walked out of the hotel room and down to the gym, the two talked about up coming promos that the group had to record for up coming shows, the two laughed and joked with ease.

They got down to the gym in a few minutes when they walked in they saw Dean pinned to the mat with Roman above him, "if you say shit like that again Ambrose I'll skin you in ya sleep, If you ever lay your hand on Angel I'll deal with you that includes Seth" Angel looked from the pair in the ring to Seth back to Roman"what on earth are you on about Roman?" Angel asked as she walked towards the ring Roman looked at Angel and Seth, his eyes flashed with anger as he looked at the other male member of the team "nothing Angel" Roman said as he let go of Dean and got out of the ring.

Angel looked at Dean before she walked over to Roman who had gone to grab his gym bag from the bench, placing her hands on his tattooed arm Angel felt the muscle twitch "Rome don't lie to me what's wrong?" Roman shook his head before leaning down to kiss Angel's lips "nothing baby I promise" Angel huffed and turned away from him "fine don't tell me, just don't expect anything from me till you decide not to be so thick headed, if anyone needs me I'm going shopping with the girls see ya" Roman was about to say something but Angel walked over to Seth and kissed his cheek lightly making him blush "see ya Sethie, later Dean" Angel waved goodbye to Dean as she walked out of the gym, Roman turned to Seth and glared at him "dude I didn't do anything" he said before he left the gym as well, Dean just shook his head and sighed, "I'm going to shower see you Rome" Roman nodded but still glared at Dean making him sigh again at his friends antics.

Angel waited in the lobby of the hotel for the girls after she went back up to her room to get her phone and bag, Angel looked around the lobby and spotted Roman in his normal clothes he was about to walk over when Angel was surrounded by the diva division and the girls started to talk, Angel sighed and turned from Roman to leave with the girls.

Angel got dragged from shop to shop by the girls, Angel was stood in a jewellery shop waiting for the girl to decide on some new necklaces once they were done Angel got dragged to another shop but this one was for hats, Angel sighed as she watched the girls try on different hats, Angel walked around the shop looking at the hats with disdain when she spotted a trilby for ladies it was black with a grey ribbon around it, Angel picked it up and put it on.

Layla looked up at that moment and squealed with delight Angel jumped and glared at the smaller brunette "what Layla?" Layla just smiled and nodded to the hat "it suits you, you know" Angel looked in the mirror behind her and nodded "okay I guess I'll by it" Angel paid for the hat and waited for the other girls to finish their shopping by the time they got back to the hotel a few hours later Angel was mentally drained the girls each had at least 60 bags where as Angel had 5-10 most, Angel said her goodbyes before going up to the hotel room when she opened the door she didn't expect to see what she did.


	18. Chapter 17

Angel blinked a few times, her fingers loosened their hold on the bags till they dropped to the floor startling the two people on the sofa "Angel, when did you get back?" Seth asked as he scrambled out of Dean's hold Angel just blinked before grinning "well, well what did I miss out on" Angel said as she walked over to the sofa she placed her hands on the back of the sofa looking at her two best friends Dean turned away from Angel a blush over his cheeks, Angel looked at Seth who was blushing "well, I'm curious?" Seth looked from Angel to Dean back to Angel but he didn't say anything.

"nothing happened Angel end of" Dean said as he went to get up from the sofa but Angel pulled him back down, "Dean Ambrose are you embarrassed?" Dean glared at Angel and huffed which made Angel giggle "awww did Sethie kiss you, I'm sure he's not that bad of a kisser" Seth looked at Angel "Angel have you ever thought about kissing me or Dean?" Angel smiled and nodded "yeah I mean you both are amazing guys your funny, charismatic, and damn well hot" Dean blushed more "yeah but your dating Roman" Dean pointed out.

"I hope your talking nice about me Ambrose and Angel stop dropping your shopping everywhere please baby-cakes I almost stepped on them" Angel turned and smiled more "hey Rome, thanks" she said as Roman passed her the shopping she had dropped "what you blushing for Dean?" Dean shook his head and looked away from everyone, Angel noticed Seth looking a bit upset.

"hey how about we play a game since we don't have to work tonight and I'm bored of watching the TV now" Seth looked up at Angel and nodded, "sure Dean come on lets do a beer run we can get some snacks, Angel Seth go get some bedding and stuff we can sleep in the lounge tonight" Angel nodded as she went to put her shopping in their bedroom.

30 minutes later

Roman and Dean walked in with two cases of booze, three bags of food and a few DVDs, the two walked over to the sofas and saw Seth and Angel trying to make a tent out of the bedding "really are you to babies or something" Angel glared at Dean "I just thought it would be nice to just relax and me and Seth liked the thought of having a little camp out so bite me Ambrose" Seth laughed "don't tempt him Angel he might just do it and like it" Angel laughed as well as Dean blushed bright red muttering under his breath as Roman and him placed the bags down in front of the tent.

Roman helped Seth and Angel finish the tent while Dean set up the Xbox so they could watch the DVDs once they were all done they sat around the low coffee table Seth finished a bottle off so they could play truth or dare.

Angel leaned back against the sofa Dean and Seth were on her left while Roman sat on the right, Angel spun the bottle as the film started it landed on Dean "Ambrose truth or dare?"


	19. Chapter 18

Angel leaned back against the sofa Dean and Seth were on her left while Roman sat on the right, Angel spun the bottle as the film started it landed on Dean "Ambrose truth or dare?"

D- "truth"

Angel thought for a few seconds

A- "did you break my controller the other day when I was asleep?"

Dean looked down at the table but nodded

D- "I'll pay you back for it"

Angel nodded as Dean spun the bottle which landed on Seth

D- "okay Seth truth or dare?"

S- "dare"

D- "okay I dare you to sniff Roman's socks"

Roman looked at Dean and shook his head slightly

S- "dude I hope you've got clean socks on"

R- "not got any on I took them off when we got back"

Dean got up and went to the front door and grabbed them, he sat back down and handed them to Seth

Seth took a sniff and pretended to gag

Angel laughed as Seth threw the socks back at Roman who threw them away from the group.

Seth grabbed his drink and took a sip before spinning the bottle which landed on Angel

S- "truth or dare, love?"

Angel blushed slightly Roman looked from his best friend to his girlfriend

A- "Dare"

S- "first though if anyone refuses to do a dare they have to strip a bit of clothing and Roman you can't get pissed off with any of us"

Angel nodded as did Dean the three friends looked at Roman who shrugged

R- "fine but if you two are planning anything I swear I will"

Roman didn't finish as Angel hit him on the shoulder

A- "oh come on Roman behave we're all friends here so what if anything happens

Seth looked grateful towards Angel

S- "okay Angel I dare you to kiss Dean"

Roman chocked on his drink and went to glare at Seth when Angel glared at him

A- "okay fine with me"

Angel moved around the table and Seth to sit next to Dean she leaned forward and kissed him, Dean kissed her back he tried to stop himself from moaning at Angel soft lips against his, Roman growled a little so Dean pulled away his fingers twitched to pull her back towards him but he just smiled as Angel made her way back to her seat, Roman went to kiss Angel but she turned her head at the last second to grab her sweets so Roman ended up kissing her cheek not her lips.

Dean spun the bottle which landed on Roman

R- "truth I don't really fancy being on the end of a dare if it's you Ambrose"

Dean just smirked

D- "if me or Seth said we loved Angel like you do what would you do?"

Angel looked between Roman and their best friends bewildered

R- "if I had it my way you'd be six foot under but since we all work together I guess I'll just rough you guys up in training and outside the ring"

Dean nodded as Roman spun the bottle which landed on Seth

S- "Dare"

Roman nodded and looked around the small group when his gaze landed on Angel's phone

R- "I dare you to call one of the Divas and pretend to be Angel for two minutes but if they guess it's you, you have to phone some one else"

Seth's jaw dropped, he closed it and went to tug his top off when Angel gave him her phone

Eve- "Hey girl what's up?"

Seth panicked and tried to make his voice soft

S- "oh hey Eve, sorry girl pocket dialled ya what you up to?"

Dean, Roman and Angel tried not to laugh as Seth nodded his head listening to Eve go on about her day and how much she loved the shopping trip.

E- "did you show Roman that sexy lingerie you got?, you know the red thong on or the black lace"

Seth blushed bright red

S- "not yet hun, he's in the shower you know what Roman's like when he gets back from the gym he always wants a shower never lets me near him unless he has one bit mean but I guess it just one of his habits, so how the boyfriend?"

Angel gaped as Seth sounded just like her on the phone, Dean looked at Roman who had a light blush spreading across his cheeks as he heard Eve and Seth talk.

S- "hey hun I got to go Rome is out of the shower loves, see you soon bye hunnie"

Seth hung up and handed the phone back to Angel.

D- "damn you make a good chick don't ya Sethie"

Seth hit Dean in the head with his hand before spinning the bottle which landed on Angel, Angel finally closed her mouth and started to mutter but the guys ignored her and waited for her answer.

A- "Dare Sethie"

Seth glared at Angel and dean as they laughed at the nickname that Seth had thanks to his friends, even Roman smiled a little the blush finally going down a bit.

S- "show us the underwear and clothes you bought today"

D- "Seth that's boring why do you wanna look at what she bought"

Seth smiled and looked at Roman

S- "cause a little bird told me about the sexy clothes that Angel got today"

Angel blushed as she muttered about kicking Eve.

A- "no"

Seth nodded and looked at Angel waiting, Angel sighed and took off her jacket leaving her in her shorts and boob tube, Angel spud the bottle which landed on Dean.

D- "dare" (takes a sip of his drink)

A- "I dare you to kiss Seth on the lips for two minutes not tongue"

Dean, Seth and Roman chock on their drinks, they stared at Angel in shock

Roman placed a hand on her shoulder

R- "are you okay, your not drunk already are ya?"

Angel shook her head

A- "no I just thought they suited each other, you guys are really close and all I thought maybe it could be a sexual thing to, Rome I told you the other week I was Bi, I got no issues with gay people"

* * *

Hey everyone hope your enjoying the story as much as I am writing it, for now though i'm going to stop I wanna know what you lot think should happen

if the guys should kiss or not?

If Angel and Seth get together to make a threesome?

If Angel and Dean get together to make a threesome?

all members of the Shield are in a relationship together?

I can don't mind making a separate story with Angel and Seth together without Roman or her with Dean and no Roman but I'd like to hear your views

or if anyone has any ideas they think are good then please let me know by either a review or a pm

Thanks loads

Angel Leon Rose


	20. Chapter 19

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at the table, A light blush covered his cheeks as Roman and Seth cleaned up the mess on the table when Seth spat his drink out, Angel was trying to convince Seth to go through with the dare instead of chickening out of it.

A- "Seth come on just do it, please for not me but yourself if you back out I won't let you live it down"

Seth sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, Seth closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

S- "fine I'll do it but if this gets out I'll rip someone's head off"

everyone nodded their heads.

Dean looked up at Seth shocked that his friend would agree, he licked his dry lips and sat still, Seth moved in front of Dean, Seth placed his fingers under Dean's chin and lifted it up so Dean was looking at him.

D- "you don't have to if you don't want"

Seth took a deep breath and leaned forward, Dean blinked in surprise at how soft Seth's lips were, Dean kissed Seth back, Dean ran his fingers through Seth two toned hair moaning softly as Seth licked his bottom lip.

R- "I thought you said no tongue"

Angel hit Roman's arm putting her finger to her lips

A- "shut up this is hot"

Roman rolled his eyes a little but watched his two best friends kiss, Dean grabbed Seth's top pulling him closer both moaned before pulling away, Seth didn't let go of Dean at first he watched Dean's green eyes flutter open, both were breathing heavily, Angel clicked a button on her phone and finished recording the two.

Seth pulled away from Dean a blush spreading across his cheeks, Dean had the same issue, Seth sat back in his seat as Dean spun the bottle which landed between Angel and Seth, Dean was about to spin it again when Seth said

S- "dare for me"

he looked at Angel who nodded, Dead looked at Seth for a few seconds the blush still prominent on his cheeks same as his own.

S- "some time tonight Dean"

Dean glared at Seth then he looked at Seth a sense of longing in his eyes, Angel just smiled softly

as she watched her friend longing for Seth, Seth's eyes held some deep emotion as well but it vanished before Angel could try to see it.

D- "first Seth's dare, Seth I dare you to kiss each of us and decide who you think is the best, Angel ummm I dare you to... f*ck I dunno umm dance to a song on Seth's ipod"

Angel nodded as Seth chose a song, Seth turned the volume up on his phone.

S- "here this is one you should know Angel, (I like it Loud by Myah Marie)

Angel moved to in front of the TV as Seth started the song, Angel moved her hips to the beat as she danced, Angel mouthed the words as she danced lost to the music, when the song ended she sat down the guys clapped and whistled.

Seth turned the music off on his phone before he turned to Angel and kissed her lightly, Angel ran her fingers through the two toned locks, Seth kissed Angel harder moving his lips against her soft ones, they both pulled back and smiled at each other, Seth turned to Dean and blushed.

Dean looked at Seth shrugging

D- "well I've already kissed you once tonight so what the heck"

he grabbed Seth's neck and pulled him towards him their lips brushed against each other, Seth leaned forward, Dean grabbed Seth's shirt, when they parted Dean smiled and moved back from Seth.

R- "well it's just me left"

Seth nodded as he made his way around the table to sit by Roman, Once he was stood in front of Roman he sat on the floor on his knees so he was the same height.

Roman looked at Angel a smile graced her face as she nodded her head at Seth, Roman looked back at Seth, no thoughts ran through Roman's mind as Seth leaned forward, as their lips touched Roman felt like electric was running through him just like when he kisses Angel.

Seth moved his hand to Roman's neck, he loved the feel of Roman's lips on his, they were different from Angel's and Dean's, While Angel's were soft and luscious, Dean's lips Seth had always considered dry since he licks his lips a lot around them but found that they were soft but not as soft as Angel's and defiantly nothing like Roman's.

Roman's lips in one word Seth described them as perfect, While Seth had many thoughts running through his head Roman had one (I must have him) While Roman thought it through Dean had started to get impatient so he kicked Seth's backside which made him fall into Roman's lap.

Seth tried to pull back but Roman held his waist, as Seth tried to move again they fell backwards, Roman pulled back then and looked at Seth his head was on his chest and they both were breathing hard, they looked up when the heard Dean shouting.

(this is what happened between Angel and Dean when Roman and Seth were kissing)

Dean glared at Roman as he kissed Seth, jealousy rising in his chest he went to kick Roman's leg but missed and kicked Seth's backside, Dean watched as Seth fell into Roman's lap, A low growl escaped his throat as Roman took a hold of Seth's slim waist, his eyes widened when the two fell back because Seth moved.

Dean went to grab Seth when Angel kicked him in the chest making him sit back down.

D- "WHAT THE HELL ANGEL?"

Angel glared at Dean as Seth moved off of Roman and went back to his seat, Once Seth was back in his seat Angel turned and smiled at Roman who was blushing madly, Angel noted he hadn't blushed like that in a while and smirked to herself.

A- "so Seth who was the best kisser?"

Seth was about to answer when...

* * *

Hey guys thanks for all the views and the reviews that I've gotten they have helped inspire me to carry on the next update won't be for a while due to family issues but i hope to update soon again if anyone has any ideas for the story or if they want a separate story to follow on from this or a different one i will take request i don't mind thanks again

Angel Leon Rose


	21. Chapter 20

Angel glared at Dean as Seth moved off of Roman and went back to his seat, Once Seth was back in his seat Angel turned and smiled at Roman who was blushing madly, Angel noted he hadn't blushed like that in a while and smirked to herself.

A- "so Seth who was the best kisser?"

Seth was about to answer when...

When their was a knock at the door, Angel sighed and stood up, she moved out of the tent and went over to the door, Angel looked out of the peep hole and saw Randy Orton, John Cena and Shamus.

Angel opened the door and smiled at her friends "hey guy what's up?" John smiled his dimples showing "we wanted to know if you wanted to go clubbing with us?" Angel was about to say know when Seth appeared next to her "sure John sounds like fun" Angel looked at Seth and sighed "go ask Dean and Roman" Seth nodded and walked back over to the guys and asked them, Roman and Dean agreed and got up leaving the tent as it was they walked over to the door and grabbed their keys and wallets Angel instantly grabbed John's arm.

Roman watched as Angel chatted away with John and Randy with ease, Seth and Dean were talking to Shamus about sports and work while Roman walked quietly next to them, Angel stopped walking and placed her hand on Roman's cheek making him jump slightly "Rome you okay?" Angel asked cocking her head to the side worry evident in her blue eyes.

Roman smiled softy "I'm fine Angel just thinking that's all" Angel nodded but concern still shone in her eyes, Roman pulled her close and hugged her tight "I'm fine please don't give me that look Angel, it doesn't suit you to be worried" Angel nodded and kissed his cheek before pulling out of his hold and going back to John.

The group made their way down to the lobby Angel was still talking to John and Randy, Seth had got Roman talking which the group was happy with.

They got to the club the guys were heading for in 10 minutes as soon as they got there Dean, Seth, Roman and Shamus went to grab drinks while Angel dragged both Randy and John on the dance floor.

The guys at the bar watched as Randy, Angel and John danced on the dance floor, people had moved out of the way as the three ground against each other and danced close, Roman watched as Angel danced swaying and shacking her hips to the beat, her arms were wrapped around Randy's neck, they had their faces close their lips but a whisper away from each other, Randy's arms were on Angel's hips with John's.

Shamus looked at Roman and tapped his shoulder "she's a brilliant dancer" Roman nodded as he heard cat calls and wolf whistles Shamus gave him a small smile "and do you dance?" Roman nodded slightly "Angel showed me some moves a while back" Shamus nodded a thoughtful look set on his normally calm face Roman grabbed his drink and downed it in one "chill buddy" Seth said as he took Roman's glass.

Shamus looked over at his three friends on the dance floor as the song ended the three laughed and walked over to them "did you see that guy drool?"John asked the two as the reached the others Randy nodded "yeah I'm sure it was over your bubble butt Cena" John huffed "I do not have a bubble butt" he protested when Angel grabbed his backside "oh yes you do Johnny" John moved away from Angel's hand as she laughed they each grabbed their drinks and knocked them back.

Dean ordered another round of drinks after a few more rounds Roman asked Angel to dance with him, Shamus had suggested the idea a few drinks ago since the group hadn't seen the two dance and the drink was giving Roman some confidence to dance.

Angel smiled her eyes shining brightly, the two walked over to the dance floor the club music bounced off of the walls, Roman placed his hands a whisper away from Angel's hips, while Angel wrapped her arms around his neck Roman breathed in Angel's vanilla body wash and something that was just Angel.

Angel moved her hips while mouthing the lyrics to the song, Roman moved in time with Angel and the beat of the music.

Seth and Dean watched with a bit jealousy in their eyes, John caught on to it he nudged Randy and Shamus and nodded from Angel and Roman to Dean and Seth, Randy and Shamus nodded and came up with a plan.

After the song finished Roman and Angel walked over to the group when they got there Seth was blushing madly "hey Angel, Seth don't know how to dance how about you teach him a thing or two" Randy said as he pushed Seth towards Angel, Angel took a hold of Seth's hand as the next song started.

She pulled them towards the dance floor, when they were on the dance floor Angel put her hands on Seth's waist at first and moved his hips slightly when Seth said "I do know how to dance they made me blush cause they asked me something and I was distracted" Angel nodded and moved her hands from Seth's waist "show me, how well you can dance" Seth smiled and moved his body to the beat of the song, Angel grinned and danced with him.

Angel danced with each of the guys a few times when the group decided to head back to the hotel.

Seth stumbled out of the lift Angel grabbed him around the waist "think you had a bit much Sethie" Seth groaned and rubbed his head, Roman and Dean walked out of the lift and went to open the hotel room, Randy, John and Shamus had gotten off a few floors down from them, Dean opened the door and helped Angel get Seth inside.

Angel helped Seth over to the sofa while Dean and Roman cleared up the mess around them, Angel lay Seth down and went to move but Seth had his arms wrapped around her neck "Angel don't please" Angel looked down at Seth smiling softly "Seth please I've got to help clean up" Seth pulled Angel down and kissed her lips, Angel was shocked but let Seth kiss her, he pulled back, tears shimmering in his brown eyes.

"Angel I'm so sorry I shouldn't..." Angel kissed Seth soundly on the lips when she pulled back she saw Roman and Dean stood near them with their jaws wide open "don't worry about it Seth, you still didn't finish your dare you know" Seth nodded as he moved his hands from Angel's neck down to his top, Angel grabbed his hands and held them to her chest "please Seth just tell us" Seth looked away from Angel "you and Roman will hate me for it" Angel held Seth's hands in one hand and took a hold of his cheek with the other.

Turning Seth's face to herself, Angel smiled softly "I would never hate you Seth" Seth looked over at his best friends who nodded Roman moved closer to Seth and Angel, Roman knelt on the floor by Seth's face and kissed him "I'll never hate you Seth, neither will Dean nor Angel" Seth licked his lips "Thanks Roman" Roman nodded and moved out of the way so Dean could kiss Seth.

Angel moaned softly as Dean pulled back from Seth, the guys looked at Angel as she tapped Seth's hand away from her breast "Seth behave" Seth chuckled "how about we carry on the game but no booze" everyone nodded and sat down on the floor, Seth sat next to Angel and rested his head on her shoulder, Dean grabbed the bottle from earlier while Roman made coffee or tea for the group.

Seth spun the bottle which landed on Dean.

* * *

hey sorry for the wait on this chapter will try to get the next one up soon, it's back to truth or dares the next one then some adult content in the chapter after.

if anyone has any request for any truth or dares please let me know and who should be involved in the chapter afterwards thanks R&R

Angel Leon Rose


	22. Chapter 21

Angel moaned softly as Dean pulled back from Seth, the guys looked at Angel as she tapped Seth's hand away from her breast "Seth behave" Seth chuckled "how about we carry on the game but no booze" everyone nodded and sat down on the floor, Seth sat next to Angel and rested his head on her shoulder, Dean grabbed the bottle from earlier while Roman made coffee or tea for the group.

Seth spun the bottle which landed on Dean.

S- "Dean Truth or Dare?"

D- "Truth"

Seth nodded and looked at the bottle for a few seconds when his eyes lit up

S- "have you ever had a wet dream about any of us?"

Dean blushed a looked away from the group nodding slightly

Roman and Angel just smiled softly at the normally eccentric Dean Ambrose as he blushed like a school girl.

Dean spun the bottle which landed on Roman

R- "Dare"

D- "I dare you to get the whip cream from the fridge and squirt some on your chest then who ever the bottle lands on next has to lick it off"

Roman nodded and got up, he grabbed the cream from the fridge and walked back over to the group, Roman spun the bottle then took his top off the bottle landed on Seth who blushed slightly, Roman paced Seth the can of cream and sat back.

Seth shook the can a little then squirted some of the content on Roman's hairless chest, Roman hissed as the cold substance touched his warm skin, Seth made a pattern from Roman's collar bone down to his right nipple then across to the other before going down his abs near the top of his basket ball shorts.

Seth gave Dean the can and slowly pushed Roman on his back, Seth straddled Roman's hips with his legs and leaned forward his pink tongue poked out of his mouth and gave a test lick to Roman's skin, Roman jumped as Seth's tongue touched him so Seth held his arms down with his hands as he started to lick the intricate pattern up.

Dean and Angel watched in awe as Roman moaned and groaned at Seth's tongue, when Seth reached his nipples he sucked on them till they were hard then he moved up to his collar bone and sucked the tender flesh there Roman moaned Seth's name which made the three males a bit uncomfortable as their manhoods hardened from the erotic noises even Angel shifted a little where she was sat next to Seth and Roman.

Seth pulled back from Roman and moved off of his body, When Seth moved everyone could see how excited Roman had gotten but they brushed it off and let Seth spin the bottle which landed on Angel.

A- "damn if the dares are like that then I'll stick with truth for now"

S- "okay who apart from Roman have you slept with and yes I mean sexually"

Angel looked at Roman then back to Seth

A- "believe me or not but no one I wanted to I got raped a few years back but I'm over it"

Roman took a hold of Angel's hand and kissed it

R- "no one will hurt you again Angel I promise"

Dean and Seth nodded as well, Angel smiled and spun the bottle which landed on Seth.

S- "dare"

A- "I dare you to do a strip tease for all of us"

Dean grabbed Seth's phone and found a song while Seth moved so everyone could see him Seth moved his hip and slowly started to strip of his clothes, once Seth got to his boxers he stopped and looked at Angel who shook her head, Seth nodded and sat back down with the group, Seth spun the bottle.

It landed on Dean

D- "truth"

S- "is it true you have a crush on all of us"

Dean nodded a blush settling on the bridge of his nose

Dean spun the bottle which landed on Angel.

A- "dare"

D- "I dare you to lick whip cream off of the next person to choose dares body and the place is decided by the person who chooses truth"

Angel nodded and spun the bottle which landed on Seth

S- "dare"

Dean threw the can of whip cream at Seth as Angel spun the bottle again which landed on Roman

R- "truth and Seth's chest"

Dean stopped Angel from moving

D- "Seth your dare is to do the same to Angel and Roman your truth is you've got to tell us how your feeling at the end of the dare" everyone nodded.

Angel moved in front of Seth and let him grab her boob tube and take it off of her leaving her in her bra and shorts, Angel grabbed the can from Seth's hand and squirted it on Seth's chest like he had done to Roman.

Seth lay back on the floor like Roman had so Angel could sit on his legs.

S- "damn Angel you look so hot above me"

Angel smiled and leaned forward her tongue peeking out between her lips, Angel tucked her hair away from her face and ducked her head so she could touch Seth's skin with her tongue Seth groaned as Angel's tongue lapped up the cream like a kitten Seth groaned and moaned like Roman did when he licked the cream from him.

Once Angel made sure all the cream was gone she sat up on Seth's legs, Seth took a hold of Angel's hips and rolled them over so Angel lay on her back Seth grabbed the can from next to them and squirted a different pattern on Angel's chest and stomach, Seth pulled Angel up and unclasped her bra leaving her half naked Seth squirted the cream all of Angel's breasts.

Seth threw the can at Roman who caught it as Seth began licking and cleaning Angel's skin of the sweet treat, Angel's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Seth sucked on her breasts a gasp escaped Angel's lips which she tried to cover by putting her hand over her mouth Seth smirked against Angel's skin.

Roman and Dean looked at each other then back at Seth and Angel, Roman moved first and went over to them, Dean followed.

Roman went and moved Angel's hand so he could kiss her lips while Dean sat behind Seth and kissed from his lower back up to his neck while running his hands over his chest pinching his nipples as he went, Seth moaned against Angel's skin as she moaned into Roman's mouth.

* * *

Next Chapter is a foursome between the members of the shield then it's back on to touring hope you guys liked the chapter please let me know what you think thanks

Angel Leon Rose


	23. Chapter 22

Roman went and moved Angel's hand so he could kiss her lips while Dean sat behind Seth and kissed from his lower back up to his neck while running his hands over his chest pinching his nipples as he went, Seth moaned against Angel's skin as she moaned into Roman's mouth.

Roman pulled back from his kiss with Angel and turned to look at his best friends as they licked and kissed each others bodies as well as his girlfriends, Roman sat back and watched as Seth who was straddling Angel's legs leaned forward and arched into Angel bringing his plump backside into Dean's view, Dean smirked and slapped his right butt cheek.

Seth blushed bright red as a deep moan escaped his swollen lips Angel reached up and pulled Seth close as she locked her lips with his their tongues battled for dominance, while Dean slapped Seth's ass.

Since Seth only had his boxers on it hurt but not that much that he didn't like it, in fact it turned him on even more, Seth licked Angel's lower lip as Dean pulled his boxer down revealing his pert backside, Roman licked his lips as he watched Dean tap Seth's backside then slap it full force, Dean and Roman smirked as Seth pulled back from the kiss and cursed as pleasure ran through him.

Angel looked over at Roman "Rome" she moaned, Roman moved over to her and kissed her now swollen lips sighing softly as she nibbled on his lip Roman wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and pulled her from underneath Seth.

Once Angel was out from under Seth, Roman pulled her so she sat in his lap facing their friends Dean had pulled back from slapping Seth's backside "wow never thought you'd get turned on by pain Seth" Seth grinned at Dean and wiggled his backside again.

Angel struggled in Roman lap "I got an idea, Roman let me go" Roman let Angel go, she got up and walked into her room Dean, Seth and Roman were confused till she came back with a silver box, Roman grinned while the other two looked worried at the big smirk plastered over Angel's lips.

"good idea Angel" Roman said as Angel sat next to Seth who had rolled onto his back when Angel left the room, Angel opened the box and pulled out a few toys

* * *

Hey sorry for the short chapter been really busy recently hope you do like the chapter

here is were you guys get to choose the toys inside the box anything goes for this

you can also choose who the toys are used on

am looking forward to hear your responses

thanks loads R&R

Angel Leon Rose


End file.
